Goodbye Nightmares
by MysticVoltage
Summary: Sometimes, the only way to survive is to die. Sasuke learns this the hard way. A Naruto Fanfiction, Sasuke centric.


Goodbye Nightmares- Naruto Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Neither do you.

Author's Note: Hi. This whole drabble is written in Sasuke's POV. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

Giggle.

Giggle.

I snuggle deeper into the crook of my bed sheets, covering my ears in an evitable attempt to block out the same noises that I hear every night when I lay in bed. Night after night, day after day the laughing taunts me, and continues even past the point when I fell asleep.

"Stop it. I can't hear you." I say the same hymn every night to calm my nerves and squeeze my eyes tighter, wishing that the sounds would stop and my unknown sadists will eventually go away.

I had tried bringing my parents into my bedroom at night to hear it all, but as soon as I did, the giggling vanished immediately. And after bringing them in for four nights straight, and after having them hear nothing every single night, my family deemed me crazy. And even when I begged my father not to put me back into that room, to put me some place else where they couldn't get to me, my father was stern.

"_Stay in your room. You're not a little child!"_ He had boomed and forbid my mother from letting me sleep in anywhere but my room, not even my big brother's room.

But I am a child! I'm only seven. I don't want to be in this room anymore, not where these things can get me. It's not my imagination, and I'm not insane! I can hear them so clearly, so of course they must be real! It's not like the boogieman; I had no proof for him! But the voices in the room, they don't want you to find out…

Giggle.

"Tee hee!"

"Hehehehehehe…"

I begin to sob silently bringing my hands to my face, wishing that the night would be over, and that I can flee from my place.

"Why? N-nobody believes me! W-why do you do this to me!" I wail, and swipe at the tears with frustration my face wet and warm. The giggling gets louder, as they often do when I'm upset.

"Tee hee hee!"

I throw myself out of bed and grab at the flashlight to my left, and when I feel my hands wrap around the base of it, I turn on the light immediately. And swivel it around my room, my eyes frantic, my heart racing. If nobody will help me, then I'll just help myself. The light lands on the numerous toys surrounding my room, the action figures, the dolls my mom forces me to display that my weird aunt bought for me. Nothing seems out of place… maybe I'm just going to sleep too late at night…Wait. I move the light back onto a particularly creepy red-haired china doll with piercing blue eyes. Her usually serene face was curled into a strange grin and I stumbled backwards, afraid.

"Tee hee hee." I revolve the flashlight around until it faces the direction that the giggle had come from, and it lands on another doll, still made of china, but this time with brown hair and green eyes. Her body that used to be in a sitting position is now standing, propped up against a brown teddy bear, her face wearing the same unusual smile.

"M-m-my gosh… H-help me!" I squeak, trying to move my body stiff scared body towards the door, but instead I fall and land on my bottom.

"Hehehehe!" If only I could reach the lights, and turn them on ending this nightmare. I feel something grab at my leg and scream, wrenching it back and scrambling to move backwards. My mom says that's she's having a heart attack when I scare her, so I guess I must be having one now. My heart is beating so fast, and I start to cry again. "Mother! Father!" I yell, and finally get up to turn on the lights. The flashlight is on the floor now, shining light on the floor.

I reach my out my right hand to flick on the light, but something else is there already, something sticky and gooey. I scream and run to my balcony door, opening it and let the cool air of the night in. I look out at my neighbourhood before me and as I'm about to step out, I feel light beating against my legs. I spin around and look in horror at a doll sitting a few feet away from me, flashlight sitting softly in her hands, shining at me. I move until my back is against the railing, whimpering and sniffling, silent tears still making their way down my cheeks.

"N-no!" I shut my eyes and pinch my cheeks the way a relative would and when I open them again I see an army of unmoving dolls before me. But that's it; it's the last straw. I'm completely losing it. I try to move back even more, but I'm unaware of the lack of distance between the railing and me. I feel my body flip over backwards, my mouth opening to scream a bloodcurdling scream just as my bedroom door opens.

"Honey?" My mother's voice fills my ears just as I hit the floor. At first, I'm too stunned to feel pain; I'm just in a daze, floating in a dream. But then, all the pain hits me at once, and I decide that I much rather face it one doze at a time instead of all together.

And just as I lose consciousness, my body too weak to face all the pain at once, I hear one last thing.

Giggle.

Giggle.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Tee hee."

* * *

Fin.

MysticVoltage~


End file.
